<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home depot ;( by Quiltedlightning</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546992">Home depot ;(</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiltedlightning/pseuds/Quiltedlightning'>Quiltedlightning</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, M/M, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiltedlightning/pseuds/Quiltedlightning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You as cas (an omega) go into heat in home depot. What will happen next?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home depot ;(</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You are a bitter yet sexy omega. An amazingly enticing specimen, and your name...... is cas. You have the most beautiful delicious pleasurable wings. You've always hated the thought that one day an alpha might claim you. Alphas are overrated and overhyped. But when you go into a heat you always have to fight so hard to stop yourself from searching out the nearest alpha. This time though. This time.... you are in home depot. You were looking for an Alan wrench and you could feel your heat start to overcome you. Grabbing what in all honesty is probably not an Alan wrench you head to the till hoping to leave the store before any alphas scent you and try to stake their claim. You make it to the till and pay for your.. yeah definetly not an alan wrench. Right as the cashier hands you your recipet you run into the parking lot, straight into an alpha. "FUCK" you yell. The alphas eyes light up. Looking you up and down he says "what do we have here a little omega in heat?" <br/>You look into his stunning eyes and you think maybe just maybe this alpha would be ok. <br/>"Names dean" he says gesturing at your pants  "and you look like you could use some help with your little predicament" <br/>"Yes you breath" <br/>Dean undoes your belt in the middle of the parking lot "don't worry little omega I'm going to make this so good for you" <br/>Your erection springs free as dean slowly pushes your pants and underwear to your knees. <br/>He kneels on the concrete and takes your throbbing member into his mouth. <br/>You start moaning unable to stop yourself as Dean's slick mouth moves up and down your cock. You try to thrust into his mouth but he grabs your hips and hold you firmly in place. Stupid powerhungy alphas you think as you shoot your seed right into his mouth. Dean slowly slips his mouth off of your cock and pulls your pants up <br/>Smirking at you as he does up your belt "I think we should maybe go get some lunch now and get to know each other better" <br/>You agree and go off to lunch with this alpha ...dean... and maybe just maybe he's not like other alphas.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Literally if anyone wants more of this or anything similar just let me know</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>